You Can Count On Me
by Vyoko18
Summary: : Vyoko Mira hates how her teenage life is and just wishes for a change for something better. What happens when she is transported to the World of Naruto, and becomes one of the most wanted prizes of the ninja world? Will she cope and fight? or quit?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vyoko Mira hates her how teenage life is and just wishes for a change for something better. What happens when she is transported to the World of Naruto, and becomes one of the most wanted prizes for Oroichimaru, and the Akasutski? Not to mention when a certain blonde, loudmouth ninja has the hots for her and her only? Will she completely regret her wish or embrace the adventure? NarutoxOC.

-Story Start-

"It was 1:58 p.m. only one more minute before school was over and the weekend would start for everyone once again. As the teacher kept on her boring lecture speeches, sat a young girl around the age of sixteen in the back of the English class, completely uninterested in the lecture as everyone took notes around her. She slouched in her seat and had a lollipop in her mouth as she tried to take in the lesson. It was obvious she was forcing herself to listen. Her name was Vyoko Mira"

"Come on…why is it the last two minutes of class are the slowest?" she whispered to herself, she slouched even more looking as if she was becoming more miserable as she continue to stare at the wall clock. Finally, the bell rang for everyone to go home.

"Okay class don't forget Monday is an Exam, study your chapters and learn about fragments!" the teacher said to her class. Then she looked towards Vyoko.

"And Miss Mira, a word of advice"

"Huh?"

"Staring at the clock won't make time go any faster," the teacher said, while some of the students around Vyoko giggled and rolled their eyes at her. Her face turned pink as she stomped out the classroom in complete anger and embarrassment.

"Staring at the clock won't make time go faster! BLAH! Witch!" as Vyoko mimicked her teacher's "words of advice" and left the school grounds. As Vyoko walked to the bullet train station, she was not aware of the three people following her close behind. She passed an alley when suddenly she was pulled from behind and dragged into the alley and thrown to a large dumpster. Vyoko hit it hard and slouched down to the floor.

"Owww…what's the big-!"

"Well well well if it isn't a punk-shrimp! Ha-ha hand over your money cutie and we'll let you go quietly and unharmed."

Of course, with her luck as always, she had to be the one being mugged. Today was just not her day, she sighed as she started pulling out her wallet to give them what they wanted. Outside she looked composed and tough, put inside she was scared and was cautious, I mean come on who enjoys being mugged? She handed over the money was about to walk away. When sudden the middle guy stopped her.

"Hey what's this only four bucks! You're short shrimp!" the bully said to her.

"It's all I have!" Vyoko pleaded

"Hehe, fine guess we can enjoy your lovely company after all, right boys?" The other teenage boys beside him chuckled evily as they started to close in on her. Knowing what the boys meant, Vyoko quickly when into fight and flight mode.

"HA! Not so fast!" Vyoko quickly used her pepper spray on them and then kicked one of the boys to open a way out for her.

"Ouch! Why you little-argh! I can't see!" The leader yelled out as Vyoko made her escape from the alley and quickly ran to station and caught the train before it left her behind to wait another 15 minutes. She huffed trying to catch her breath, finally composing herself to breathe normally. She made an annoyed faced and told herself grimly "I. Hate. My. Teenage. Life." and let her face drop.

Her stop arrived and she boarded of the train and started her way home. As she walked home, she knew what was coming next, as a small elementary school boy ran up to her.

"Hey! Hey Vyoko! Wait up!" the boy shouted for her

"Not now shrimp" she replied in an annoyed tone

"Hey come on! What's got you all in a bad mood huh?"

Vyoko's eye twitched and she aburtedly stopped walking and turned around to face the little boy following her.

"You want to know why Shin? BECAUSE TODAY I WAS MUGGED AND ATTEMPTEDILY MOLESTED BY SOME SENIOR JERKS FROM THE NEIGHBORING HIGH SCHOOL, THAT'S WHY!" Vyoko shouted at the little boy.

"Hey lighten up Vyoko, he's just a kid." A hot male voiced

Vyoko looked up from her scared little admirer, and walking up to both of them was a hot teenage boy. His name is Lue, he looked a year older, with white spikey hair and amber red eyes with perfect facial features.

He was every fan-girl's dream of course. He also was Vyoko's next-door neighbor and crush. However, she knew he would never like her any more than a friend would. Not only that but he was chasing after his own dream girl crush as well. Worst of all is that he would always come running back to her to pick up the pieces when he was broken. He knew very well she liked him, but he could not feel for her in that sense. It was even more embarrassing when she even asked him out, and he declined but still loved her as a friend. Vyoko was hurt very badly, but always faked the trauma and decided to at least keep him as her friend. Now she regretted every moment after that day.

Vyoko blushed in embarrassment, then turned around and started walking away in a huff. Both males caught up to her trying to cheer her up. Another reason why she hated her young adolescent life. Her only friends was the little boy across the street, and her biggest crush who rejected her heart yet still wants her around.

"Oh come on Vyoko, don't be so stubborn" Lue implied

"Hmph…you're not the one who is broke for entire weekend!" -_-

Lue looked sorrowfully at her, knowing bullies from rivaling schools and even the one she attended to always targeted her.

"It happened again? I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Vyoko…"

"Don't bother making promises and wishes you can't keep Lue…" Vyoko replied. Then looked at the ground knowing she is being very rude, but it did not matter because she honestly did not want him around her anymore. It hurts to see the one you love love someone else. Lue flinched at her words and did not reply since he was stuck on not knowing what to say to her. Shin looked at both the teens and was confused somewhat on what was happening. Vyoko looked back at Lue.

"Sorry, I'll see you around Lue..." She said walking away leaving Lue in his place.

Lue sighed deeply, then looked down at Shin who only nodded at me.

"Boy whatever you did must be pretty bad to make her not believe you" Shin said and then ran off to catch up to Vyoko.

Lue thought on Shin's words. 'What I did?...' he mentally thought to himself. Then stalked off home thinking on the words Shin said to him.

Here is how Vyoko looks like, I'll post more of her later cause she does change over time

[url=/avatar/49099930][img].[/img][/url]

Here is how Lue looks like

[url=/avatar/49099966][img].[/img][/url]

And Shin

[url=/avatar/49100029][img].[/img][/url]


	2. Chapter 2

Vyoko finally arrived home with Shin right behind her. This was a regular thing every other week. Shin's parents were always so busy that sometimes Shin was locked out the house because he forgot his key or because his parents forgot to put the spare key under their doormat. First time Shin came over to stay until his parents came home was a year ago. It was raining and Vyoko was walking home from school. She was familiar with him but never approached him until that day. Feeling sorry for the poor kid she invited him over until one of his parents arrived home. From that day forward she was like his babysitter.

"So locked out again shrimp?"

"He-he yea…"

Vyoko unlocked the door to her small townhouse apartment letting Shin go in first. Teenagers usually still lived with their parents. Not Vyoko. Being a ward of the state was crap, was not the best thing to be a part of Vyoko got over the fact she was alone almost all her life, and became an okay person, with goals, dreams, and some sort of a lonely happiness. Still sometimes she thought of the "what if's" like what if she had parents? What would they be like? Would they have been successful? Perhaps, the complete opposite, it is why she valued Shin so much. He was like a little brother to her, she would never admit it, but he was.

"Vyoko guess what I did today at school!"

"Take a nap?" She answered sarcastically while grabbing a monster energy drink from the fridge.

"Hey! I'm not in K-pre anymore!"

"Alright alright sheesh…um…you got a good grade in class?"

"Huh? Oh that too but I did something even cooler! I beat everyone today at dodge ball!" Shin said with extra excitement and started bouncing round saying how he has always been the best and finally was able to prove it. Vyoko just scoffed and laughed along with Shin.

"Ha-ha I guess that deserves super-dooper awesome Pizza Hut!" Vyoko picked up Shin and twirled him around in the air. For a third grader he was very small. Unfortunately, second smallest in his class he once told her.

"YAYAYAYA! PIZZA!" Shin shouted with excitement. Vyoko out Shin down and started dialing the number for Pizza Hut. She may not have any money now but she still had her credit card. Really good credit card :). Being on her own, taught her some important things she needed in Life. Education, will power, and great credit. Shin went to the living room and turned on the TV. Naruto Shippuden was on, Shin's favorite show. Vyoko finished ordering the Pizza and went to join the addicted looking child glued to the TV. At Shin's home, he was not allowed too much TV. time. His mother was very against him watching television longer than an hour. She believed TV. corrupted her son's innocence and knowledge. Vyoko never understood those reason about some parents.

"So you just take over my TV. Why don't you?"

"I already have duh!" Shin mocked at Vyoko

Vyoko just shrugged and giggled at the same time. Her favorite show "Paranormal State" was on.

"Wouldn't you rather watch something scary like Paranormal State?"

"No way! Besides, it's the new episode of Naruto Shippuden! The one when Naruto comes back to Konoha after two years training with Jiraya!" Shin pouted at Vyoko.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Vyoko laughed, she rarely watched cartoons herself. Only one was Adventure Time. She loved that show; she even started buying clothes and items of Adventure Time. She owned a couple shirts and dresses, and even the electric guitar Marceline owned in the show. She thought it looked cool.

"Okay well squirt I'll be back I'm gonna go change into something comfortable."

"Uh-huh" Shin said while staring at the TV.

Vyoko shook her head, and went into her room and changed into an Adventure Time dress that had Marceline on it. She didn't wear dresses in public, but around the house was an exception. She used one of her do-rags and turned it into a headband bow to control her crazy purple hair. Being half black didn't change the result in her hair. She then removed her converses from her feet and went back down to join Shin. When she returned, Shin looked extremely excited for some reason.

"Guess what Vyoko! Their giving a marathon of Naruto! Can we watch it please!"

"Argh! Really, squirt? Pfft…finnnnee, I guess"

"Alright! Thanks Vyoko, Mom never lets me watch TV longer than an hour"

"By the way you should call your parents to let them know you're okay"

"Oh yeah"

The doorbell rang and pizza was here. Vyoko paid and returned to the living room with the pizza. The aroma filled the room so lovely. Both Vyoko and Shin enjoyed the show, even though Vyoko didn't understand it and liked the show she still was somewhat interested in it.

-11:46 p.m.-

Shin's parents finally were off work and picked him up. Vyoko waved her goodbyes to the Toyota Range Rover that drove away into the stormy night. She closed the door and was left all alone once again like every night. She returned back to her couch and continued to watch the Naruto show that Shin loved so much. She admitted to herself that she liked the show and became quite intrigued by it. Paying no attention to the raging weather outside, she continued to keep her eyes glued to the TV. As the climax was reaching in the show, a huge bolt of lightning struck from outside causing everything in the Vyoko's home to turn off completely.

"AWWW! Come on it was getting to the good part!" Vyoko puffed her cheeks as she walked over to her TV set to check if the wires had been fired by the sudden surge of electricity that caused everything to turn off. As she was checking the wires, she didn't bother to remember when there's a lightning storm, to never touch any objects that were powered with electricity.

"Oh man…I just bought this TV a month ago, please let it be okay" Vyoko said worriedly.

Suddenly lightning struck again causing everything to turn on, but with intensity that worried Vyoko deeply, she was very close to the plasma TV. Next thing she knew she was being electrocuted and last thing she saw was a portal like vortex appearing on her TV screen and pulling her in. She tried screaming for help but fell into deep blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been raining in Konoha all night last night. Apparently, a weird storm swooped in and gave the village a rattling weekend start. Today was not any different as well it was still very cloudy, and gloomy in the morning. It was going to be a slow weekend by the looks of it already. At a small apartment complex, Naruto Uzuimaki was getting ready for training; no missions have been given so training was just another pass time for him.

"A little stormy weather won't stop my training for today"

Naruto exited his apartment with his rain gear cloak on ready to for anything the weather threw at him. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he made a stop at Sakura's house. Naruto knocked on the door, and then Sakura's mother answered.

"Oh hello Naruto" she said

"Hello Mrs. Haruno is Sakura in?" Naruto asked the older woman

"I'm sorry Naruto she left this morning to study with Hinata at the library since it was raining."

"Darn…well thank you" He replied, and leaped away to Sai's house.

Naruto arrived and gave a nice loud knock to the door. A shirtless, sleepy looking Sai answered the door.

"Naruto…to what do I owe the torture of being a woken by your loud knocking?"

"Hehe come on Sai get out of bed and let's do some training today!" Naruto requested

Sai had already pulled out a small book and started readying a phrase to Naruto. "People with high energy personalities tend to do what their mind set has decided no matter the circumstances, this is very common among blondes…hmm I believe my answer for training has been decided as well" Sai smiles at Naruto as he shuts the door. Naruto stands there fuming before insulting Sai and leaving to Kakashi's apartment. Naruto is only to find a note on the door.

"Huh? "Will return in three days -Kakashi Sensi" Oh come on! Is there absolutely no one from my team available? Especially with this kind of weather! Fine! I'll just train on my own today..." -_-

Naruto arrived at the training grounds, and did three shadow clones to practice with. It had been a good 30 minutes into training before it started to rain again. Of course Naruto didn't look the least bit tired. In fact he was just getting started. Naruto was practicing in improving his stamina and speed by running through the forest while dodging some of his clones rasengans attacks. He had been leaping through the tree tops when something caught his attention on the forest floor. Not paying attention for a brief moment two of his own clones attacked him before he made them disappear. Naruto ended up falling into the forest floor with a loud thud.

"Argh! Stupid clones! Next time I'll remember to make them disappear before I decide to lose focus." _

Naruto started to rub his butt where he fell, then suddenly he heard a small whimper from behind him. Naruto froze in place somewhat spooked, for a strong ninja he was a bit of a scaredy cat. Naruto slowly turned when he realized it was not a ghost or freak of nature, but a dark skinned girl, with purple hair. Her clothes were civilian like and she had no ninja gear, not to mention her chakra level was normal like most civilians. She looked battered up, there was bruises and small burn marks up her arms, like if she fell from a high level.

"Whoa!…Hey Lady! Are you okay! Please don't be dead!" Naruto said to himself mostly, he was a little freaked out now that he noticed a girl who very well could be dead in front of him. He quickly picked her and ran off to the Hokage's office. 'Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead!' Naruto was repeatedly saying this to himself in his head as he quickly ran to the Hokage's.

-Tsunade's Office-

"It has been rocky weather lately hasn't it?" Shizune said

"Yes, well it's somewhat a relief, rainy days always tend to be calm and slow. Hopefully nothing wrong goes on today."

Unfortunately Tsunade had spoken too soon, as Naruto came barging in her office with an unfamiliar girl in his arms.

"BAA-CHAN! QUICK! I JUST FOUND HER ON THE FOREST FLOOR SHE'S HURT PRETTY BAD!" Naruto screamed out. However, this saved him from one of her painful beatings when she realized it was indeed an emergency. 'I'll beat you later Naruto!' Tsunade thought. Shizune and she both inspected the girl before deciding anything.

"Quickly, get her over to the spare room in the back! Shizune bring me second degree burn equipment, and plenty of bandages!"

"Yes Miss!" Shizune rushed off to grab the supplies needed, as Naruto gently placed the unknown girl on the exam table in the back room. Tsunade entered with latex gloves and her hair tied up in a loose bun.

"Okay Naruto you're going to have to leave the room!" Tsunade kicked Naruto out before he could argue with her. He watched as Shizune entered the room as she locked it behind her.

Naruto pouted but he knew better then to get in the way with things like this.

"Well guess I'll wait…hope she's okay…" Naruto said to himself with some concern.

-Time Skip to an hour later-

Naruto was passed out on the chair with his head hanging back as a bubble of mucus was going up and down. Tsunade had quietly stepped out then purposely slammed the door when she saw Naruto asleep. ( :) hehe she just wanted to be evil) Naruto abruptly woke up and fell off his chair from the rude awakening. Tsunade just chuckled at his reaction as she walked over to her desk.

"Hey Baa-Chan what gives!"

"Humph, well the girl you brought in is fine. Some burns on both arms that will heal in time, couple of bruises from a fall, but another then that she's okay. We moved her to a room at the hospital so if you want to visit her she's in room 16C." Tsunade said but before she could put her two cent in it, Naruto had already disappeared to go see the unknown girl. Tsunade sighed while drinking some sake, and continued her paper work as usual.

Naruto had arrived at the hospital and was already standing outside the girl's room wondering if it would be okay to go inside. Naruto debated a little more before finally deciding to go inside the room. He opened the door to see the mysterious girl lying in bed, sleeping peacefully like if she was in peace the whole and as if the injuries didn't bother her. He saw her IV was hooked up to a bag of filled with a small amount of morphine.

'Must be for the burn injuries' Naruto thought to himself. After all Tsunade said all she had were some burns and bruises nothing too major. Her thin yet firm arms were bandaged up to her biceps and a faint bruise showed on the temporal side of her head. Tsunade obviously healed most of the bruises because all of them were faint. Naruto continued to observe the girl, her dark caramel skin showed she wasn't from around here, and her wild curls of hair were…different.

'She looks…she looks cute…' Naruto blushed and smiled shyly as if he was caught admiring her. Some of her bangs had fell down onto her face, Naruto took this opportunity to move her hair and tuck it behind her ear, but this caused her to stir.

'Oh crap! Damn it! Why'd I do that? Now I've woken her! I should have left her to rest! Stupid! Stupid!' Naruto mentally argued with himself, as she started to lightly flutter her eyes open.

'Ugh…Why do I feel so heavy? Feels like that time I had surgery on my broken arm' Vyoko thought to herself as she opened her and the blurs around the room started to go into place.

"A h-hospital?" Vyoko hoarsely spoke from being knocked out for a while. Suddenly a small ache throbbed in her head as she tried to recall the events from the night before. She didn't realize that there was someone else in the room as well. Until they spoke up.

"H-hey…sorry it's my fault I woke.." someone had said to her from her left side. She turned to see a blonde haired, and somewhat tanned boy around her age, blushing while he scratched the back of his head looking somewhat nervous. It didn't dawn on to her until she stared at him for 10 more seconds that he looked like Naruto from the show she was watching earlier.

'WHAT THE HELL! WHO WALKS AROUND WEARING COS-PLAY OUTFITS! Wait, I'm dreaming…but this pain feels sooo real. .' She thought as she rubbed her eyes a little to better her vision, and looked at him again somewhat confused.

"I found you hurt pretty bad, so I brought you to Baa-Chan to heal you! Looks like she did a great job your looking better already!" Naruto said showing off a big grin and thumbs up to her.

"hurt?..." Vyoko's eyes widened when she realized that everything in the room was Japanese and looked well…outdated compared to her normal hospital clinic! She rushed out of her bed and went to the window.

"HEY! Wait! Don't get up too fast you need to rest off those wounds!" Naruto yelled to her as he rushed after her to get her back into bed.

Vyoko looked completely shocked when she saw nothing but trees and dirt roads around the area of the so called hospital. (FYI: this is her facial expression O.O Hahaha lol)

'WHERE THE HELL AM I? THIS FEELS TO REAL TO BE A DAMN DREAM! HAVE I BEEN KIDNAPPED PREHAPS?' Vyoko screamed in her mind, she jumped when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder to take her back to bed. Instincts took over her as she powered slapped him across the room and fled the scene. As she ran away Naruto was on the floor with a nosebleed.

"Why is it always the pretty ones that are so violent!" Naruto yelled out to himself as he recovered from her powerful slap. He stepped out to the hallway only to get a glimpse of her turn a corner and leave the clinic. Before he could go after her, someone violently grabbed his ear and pulled in their direction. He would know that ear grab anywhere and knew it to only be Sakura.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW NARUTO! STOP CAUSING TROUBLE IN THE CLINIC AND SCARING OFF PATIENTS! THEY NEED THEIR REST!" she screamed at him while hitting him upside the head. Hinata felt bad for Naruto, as Sakura pulverized him. She knew better then to come in between Sakura's wrath when it came to punishing Naruto.

"OWWW! Sakura-Chan! It's not my fault, she just freaked, hit me and ran!" Naruto pleaded to Sakura.

"Tch! Of course she freaked! I would too if I found some random guy in my hospital room! Especially if it was you Naruto! You're loudmouth is what probably scared her away!" Sakura pointed out to Naruto. Naruto was a little hurt, but was use to Sakura's insults towards him. Hinata decided to speak before anymore arguing upset the hospital.

"P-prehaps we should g-go look for her"

"Hinata's right after all this is clearly you're fault Naruto, you should go after to her while Hinata and I prep up her room again since everything is well destroyed from you." Sakura countered -_-

"Hey! She threw me across the room!" Naruto pleaded

"Served you right!" Sakura said before her and Hinata entered the room the girl resided in and started to clean up the mess 'he made'.

Naruto just gloomed before leaping of using his ninja speed to search for the missing girl from before.


	4. Chapter 4

Vyoko was ran down the streets of Konoha, confused, scared, and freaked out on what is happening. People were worried to see her running away from who knows what in hospital attire. She looked like she escaped from the clinic. Well she kind of did, so far several people had tried to take her back every time she stopped to take her breathe from running. She was exhausted, but every time she stopped some "good civilian" tried to offer her back to the clinic. She refused to go back. She was scared and still set on the idea that she was kidnapped or was stuck in a very very bad dream. Finally, she tucked away hiding behind a nearby alleyway.

"huff…huff…huff…phew…" Vyoko slid down the wall she was leaning on and sat down, catching her breathe, as she tried to clear her head.

'_This can't be real, I mean come on it's a stupid anime for peeps sake!'_ Vyoko thought to herself. Suddenly pain started to form around her forearms and palms.

"Ouch!..." Vyoko gasped as she finally realized she had been bandaged up all around her arms to her biceps. "Huh?...Why am I-" Suddenly she was cut off by someone else cutting her off.

"You know you hit pretty hard for a normal person" Vyoko turned to see it was…well Naruto.

Vyoko's words were lost as she looked at him. He treaded cautiously up to her trying not to scare her away it seemed. "Look I'm just trying to help you out here lady, you have some severe burns that need healing, it's best to be at the hospital right now." Vyoko couldn't take it anymore and as she collapsed and fainted. Before she could hit the floor Naruto caught her and then picked her up bridal style.

"Well, wasn't on the plan, but works for me!" He grinned as he leaped rooftop to rooftop back to the hospital.

In a dark tunnel lair was a snake like looking man with dark ebony black hair sitting cross legged as if he were meditating. A silver haired with glasses appeared in his presence bowing down as to his hierarchy.

"Lord Oroichimaru" the silver haired man said.

"This better be good Kabuto, I displease those who disrupt my meditation." Oroichimaru said

"My apologizes, but another mass vortex has appeared once again. This time someone came through it."

This caught the snake man's attention, as he turned around to face his comrade. He chuckled evilly, then snapped his fingers as two snakes appeared and both vomited out a scroll, one was red the other was black.

"Well what we suspected was true after all. These weird happenings, of thunderstorms and vortexes seem to be portals to other worlds maybe even time travel as we speak. When a strong enough electrical current happens the surrounding matter creates a vortex leading into another dimension. Different matter creates different portals."

Oroichimaru hands over the red one to Kabuto.

"You're mission is to capture this individual that has come through the portal and to transport her back her. There is no room for error, you'll deeply regret it if you come back empty handed Kabuto."

"My Lord, you will not be displeased."

"Good, your life depends on it after all." Oroichimaru let out a dark chuckle before Kabuto disappeared.

Right after Kabuto left, Sasuke walked out from the shadows. Smirking.

"So…you don't fully trust him?" Sasuke cockily said.

"Just make sure everything goes to plan, if it does not dispose of Kabuto, and finish the job I know you're fully capable."

"Then why send me as back up?" Sasuke was somewhat insulted knowing being back up for this mission.

"Easy, Kabuto will be the Ginny pig, I couldn't risk "your" life Sasuke"

Sasuke just smirked and disappeared as well. Leaving a Oroichimaru to continue his meditation as of before.

Back at Konoha Hospital, was a very troubled Vyoko, she was still trying to take in everything, it didn't help to know a lot of people were talking about her behind the only door she knew was an exit. In the hall way was Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, and Shizune. Hinata was called in for some medical duties earlier.

"Basically you just found her lying on the forest floor?" Tsunade questioned Naruto

"Yeah, she's no ninja that's for sure, and her clothes looked a little too civilian like but still weird." Naruto said to the Lady Hokage.

Tsunade sighed heavily as stressed started to build up again. She then sent off Sakura who was quietly listening, to check out the scene for any peculiar evidence. Then entered Vyoko's room. Vyoko was sitting in her bed with her knees folded up to her chest. She looked in deep thought. Naruto couldn't help but admire her again, she just had a unique attraction, maybe it was her different skin tone he enjoyed, or beautiful curly wild hair with straight bangs. Whatever it was she had a spark that he liked. Tsunade noticed quickly and hit him upside the head just like Sakura had before. Naruto's yelp caused Vyoko to look over towards them. She didn't seem to happy, well who would be in her situation?

"I apologize, for my ninja's earlier behavior, I assure you we mean no harm. My Name is Tsunade, Head Lady Hokage, and you're currently in Konoha, the Leaf Village" Tsunade tried to comfort Vyoko.

Vyoko sudden had a small flashback, as she remembered the vortex appearing on her TV and sucking her in the dark portal. She quickly held her head as if in pain. As quickly as the pain came it left as well. Vyoko sighed. Both Tsunade and Naruto held sympathy for her but of course Tsunade needed answers. She approached Vyoko near her bed, and put her hand on Vyoko's forehead as a green light appeared. This startled Vyoko, but she kept still not wanting to anger the Hokage, already knowing what she was capable of from previous shows she has seen. It was a rush, Tsunade saw everything Vyoko experienced in her mind. Tsunade removed her hand as Naruto stared in awe.

"I see, well "Vyoko" you wouldn't happen to be the first one to have traveled here like this. The only problem is sending you back, which is very tricky and not easy."

"W-Wait How did—?" Vyoko was cut off by Tsunade

"Mind Read Jutsu sorry for the intrusion of your privacy but I need answers now for the council. Now if you don't mind I must be off to the council meeting. Naruto! You're on guard duty!" Tsunade poofed away leaving a stunned Naruto and confused Vyoko.

'_I can't believe this…but I guess I'm in the Naruto World…greeaaattt'_ Vyoko shrugged, and fell into despair.

Naruto looked at Vyoko, he wanted to cheer her up, and apologize for the freak he made her have.

"Hey! It ain't so bad here at the Leaf Village I'm sure you'll grow to love it here! Believe it!" He happily grinned at her as she looked at him.

"…I'm just so confused, I can't think clearly." Vyoko said

"Well how about I take you out for some real food! It's the best in all of the Fire Country! Ichiariku's Ramen Bar!"

"Sorry, but didn't the nurse say— ?" Vyoko was quickly cut off by Naruto picking her up bridal style. "Nonsense! Hospital food just makes you even more sick!" Naruto laughed as he leapt out the window with Vyoko in his arms. She screamed as he landed from the 4th floor of the hospital.

"Hehehe Boy you have a set of pipes" Naruto commented on Vyoko's loud scream.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M SUPPOSE TO BE TAKING IT EASY!" Vyoko yelled and questioned

"Hehe! Sorry just hungry!" Naruto guiltily laughed and continued on his way to the Ramen Bar.

It took no longer then a couple minutes for both of them to arrive at the Ramen Bar. Naruto gently placed Vyoko on a stool and then sat next to her. She was embarrassed, because one she was in hospital clothes in public and, two she had no money. The owner came up to the them and was ready to write down their order.

"The usual Ichiariku! Vyoko what will you have?"

"Um…I don't know I mean I have no money…"

Naruto looked at her and then smiled. "You silly it's my treat you don't need to worry about having to pay hehe now order up I know you're starving I can hear your stomach growl"

It was true her stomach was growling, Vyoko order chicken since she didn't really know the flavor of miso ramen. As she waited for their orders, Vyoko was trying to recall some details from previous shows she had watched already. She didn't really know the Naruto Shippuden show, so in the end she was lost. All she knew about it was it was cool to watch, it was about Ninja, and her favorite characters were so far Sai, Naruto, Hinata, and Lee. She disliked Sakura, she was always so mean or too over dramatic. Then she noticed Naruto looking at her, when she noticed him, he quickly looked away.

"Do you have something you want to ask?" She asked him, she was no fool.

"Well it's just…you don't look like you from around here hehehe" Naruto said sheepishly.

"well you're right about that…I don't belong here…but honestly I wouldn't want to go back either the more I think about it…" Vyoko said while in thought

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Naruto questioned

"Oh I said that aloud didn't I?" Vyoko asked

Naruto nodded while trying to lighten the mood. "But it's okay I do that too sometimes Hahaha!"

"Well let's just say my life back where I was from wasn't all that great."

Naruto was about to press on, but then the food arrived. Naruto didn't want to ruin this already comfortable moment so he decided to hold the questions off for later.

"This doesn't look like the regular ramen I eat back home, theres real chicken, and veggies, and whats with the weird swirly things in my soup?"

"HAHA! That is the best ramen you ever will have! Try it! It's crazy good!" Naruto insisted to Vyoko. Vyoko looked back down to her bowl and decided it was just soup and it couldn't hurt to try something new. After all it's what she's always wanted…something new. Vyoko and Naruto both sat there at the ramen bar enjoying the delicious soup. She had to admit, Naruto had very good taste. He was right, the soup was the best ramen she has ever had.

**I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS. I JUST WANNA HEAR WHAT PEOPLE THINK. MY LAST STORY ACTUALLY GOT BORING UNTIL I GET SOME INSPRIATION BACK. I THINK I HAD TWILIGHT PHASE. BUT NARUTO FOR LIFE :)! BESIDES NARUTO IS MUCH MORE FUN.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed since the whole awaking up in the Naruto world for Vyoko. She has been coping through everything that has happened so far, her bruises are gone, but her burns remain, but of course they were healing quickly then some people expected. So far, Naruto has stuck by her side since she had appeared, or at least tries to; Vyoko is not the type to like boys hanging around her. Some people had started to take notice. Secretly some competition has started to rile up without Naruto noticing. Honestly, Naruto was not the smartest ninja to details and signs of rivals competing for the dark skinned girl. Many people thought she was too good to watch go to waste with Naruto since he was the demon's seal.

Ever since Vyoko moved in a week ago, Naruto has been spending more time training on his own or trying to hang out with Vyoko. Deep down she does not mind the boy, but she is use to being by herself. All of a sudden having people surround her gets annoying. The Hokage has offered her a low-income apartment, it's small but cute and just the right size for her and her needs until she returns home. The more Vyoko thought about home, the more she almost resented the place she came from. To be honest she liked the whole Japanese village civilian life. It was more…well simple than back at her hometown. Sure, she did miss Shin, and some other things that were from her world, like Pizza Hut, Xbox 360, and Rave parties. She was surprised that her IPhone came with her when she was transported, the only thing was she couldn't make calls, and there was no internet connection.

Vyoko was walking around the market area just exploring the village, Naruto was on a mission today, and since she didn't really know anyone else, she was alone. Of course, she didn't mind she was use to it.

'_**I wonder what can pass by as Starbucks here. I miss my green tea lattes and frappes,**_' Vyoko thought to herself as she passed by shops and stands. She couldn't read Japanese and a lot of signs were in Japanese, which was hard to figure out what kind of shop it was.

'_**Maybe I should have waited for Naruto to return so he could have translated for me' **_

Back with Naruto, he couldn't get his mind of Vyoko he wanted to hurry up already and finish the mission. It was a simple locate, and retrieve mission. Some bandits stole some livestock nearby a farm of Konoha. The bandits were already taken care of by Kakashi and Sai, now it was he and Sakura's job to lure the sheep back to the farm.

"COME ON YOU STUPID SHEEP! GO LEFT!" Naruto shouted to the sheep, which in turn did not listen to him and just stayed put grazing on the grass.

Naruto was getting fed up and did the multi shadow clone Jutsu. Luckily, that did the trick, but it also caused the sheep to panic. The sheep ran over all the Naruto, including Sakura. The sheep ran in the direction of the farm they lived.

"Ugh at least a thank you would have been nice…" Naruto said while trying to get over the pain he was in. Sakura got up and immediately started beating on Naruto.

"YOU COMPLETE BAKA! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WARNED ME ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO! COMMUNICATING IS WHAT A TEAM DOES BAKA!" Sakura ranted on to Naruto as both Kakashi and Sai appeared on the scene.

"Well, guess we have to hurry before they stamped through the farm. The owner won't be happy to see we did a sloppy job." Kakashi said

Team 7 caught up just in time to stop the herd of sheep from stampeding through the farm thanks to Kakashi's dogs. The farm owner thanked the team and then they left back to the village. Naruto was excited to be back after almost a whole day spent on a ridiculous mission.

"I can return to the Hokage with the info, all of you can be excused" Kakashi said as he poofed away with his nose in his naughty book.

"Well looks like seems like a perfect time for some ramen." Naruto said while stretching his arms in the air. "I swear if you're not careful Naruto you will start looking a lot like Chouji" Sakura commented.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned

"She means you'll become fat" Sai backed up Sakura's remark.

"Ha! Never! Anyways I'll see you guys around, I gotta meet up with Vyoko" Naruto said as he leaped away by rooftops.

Sakura just stared off as Naruto leaped away. 'Wait…he didn't even bother to ask me to come like he usually does!'

"Tip 13: A woman will become insidiously jealous when she is replaced by another woman" Sai read aloud from his book that Kakashi gave him a while back. This caused Sakura to twitch and send Sai flying in the air with her fist. "ARGGHH! SHUTT UPP!"

Sakura angrily started to stomp away from the scene, and started heading home. 'Hmph! Replaced? I don't think so! No mocha looking bitch is going to replace me from Naruto!' Sakura thought as she started to conjure a plan to make Naruto pay attention to her again.

Vyoko was trying to communicate with a merchant in the marketplace district, but was not doing too good. He keeps telling her the same thing in Japanese.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand! I just want to purchase these apples!" She screamed to him.

Again, the merchant yelled back to her, probably cussing her out and insulting her at the same time. She was just about to lose her temper and give a little beat down on the person, but sudden felt an embrace and certain familiar blonde she defiantly knew.

"Here! Take the damn money!" Naruto said to the merchant as he handed him the money and took Vyoko's purchases as well. They walked off from the fruit stand; Vyoko looked up at Naruto and felt a strange feeling in her stomach. 'Butterflies? No way I can't be feeling like this for an anime cartoon character!' Naruto noticed her looking up at him, he never noticed but she was short to him. He looked back down to her and smiled. Vyoko quickly looked away hiding her blush from him.

"Hehe some of the merchants can be real jerks around here, especially the ones that do not speak English."

"Yea I noticed" Vyoko said sarcastically

Naruto just grinned at her. Then that's when she felt like shit. Naruto stood up for and not only that paid for her as well, and she didn't even bother to thank him.

"Um…Naruto?"

"Yea Vyoko?"

Vyoko blushed again "Thank you for standing up for me and not only that but also spending your earnings on me, I appreciate it a lot" Vyoko said while trying to look collected yet hide her blush. Then she gave him a small smile.

"Hehe don't even worry about it" He gave her thumbs up "How about we go for some ramen and then I show you around the town more?"

"Sounds great" Vyoko smiled as they both walked together, Naruto having his arm around her shoulders as they chatted to each other.

"It is an odd situation I would say lady Tsunade, she is no ninja which is a good sign we don't have to worry about her being a spy or a criminal"

"Don't be fooled to easily Shizune, she may not look it but that girl is…odd, there's something about her that tells me to be cautious…for now let's just give it time. I already sent message to the council about my report on her, we will be weary while she is here.

"HAHAHAHA! So that explains some of the hooves marks you have." Vyoko laughed

"Hehehe yea, but another then that the mission was a success" Naruto said while he slurped his ramen soup.

Vyoko kind of just played with her food, her mind has not been at rest since the she came to Konoha. Naruto saw her change in moods so suddenly.

"Huh? Something on your mind?" He asked

"Just…this whole change…it's overwhelming if you can say…I'm not sad I'm away from home, but still feels heavy to be somewhere completely different"

Naruto felt for her, if he were ever removed from his village to another strange place of course, he too would not be happy. Naruto pondered on his thoughts a little more until finally an idea popped into his head.

"Hey"

Vyoko looked his way with curiosity

"Common I know somewhere you can defiantly clear your head." Offered his hand to her, ready to escort her.

Vyoko looked at Naruto puzzled, but then took his hand into hers. Naruto started to feel butterflies and of course tried not to blush or make it obvious. Naruto hosted Vyoko onto his back and leapt from roof to roof towards to destination.

'_**I wonder where he is taking me? The unknown is killing me!'**_ Vyoko thought to herself.

She had gotten use to the very high heights and gushing wind, while riding on Naruto's back, because that's how they always traveled together. The scenery turned from the colors of the town into green forest trees. Then finally, a clearing appeared, it was a cliff and that's where Naruto stopped but before they continued onward, Naruto covered Vyoko's eyes with his hands.

"No peeking now" Naruto giggled as he escorted

"Naruto! What's the big idea?"

"You'll see" Naruto said to her.

Naruto guided Vyoko to the edge and then uncovered her eyes, to reveal a breathtaking view of Konoha.

"Wow" Vyoko quietly said in awe from the beautiful sight. Konoha looked amazing under the setting sun with an orange and pink sky as small streams of clouds floated by. The gentle breeze gave a sense of calmness and almost peace. Vyoko closed her ears and breathed in the wonderful smell of pine and fresh mountain air.

"Nice up here isn't it?"

"…it's beautiful…" Vyoko smiled as she stood there enjoying the nice fresh breeze, Naruto took in her appearance. She was beautiful as her purple wild hair blew in with the wind, her radiant caramel mocha skin glowed under the sun-lights beams. The kimono she wore blew in the wind also, and made look so elegant and yet so mysterious. Naruto decided to start speaking.

"This spot is my favorite place to be, when I need to think, clear my head, or even just pass the time."

Vyoko opens her eyes looks towards Naruto curiously

"No one ever comes up here, which is great because sometimes we all need to escape life for a few moments…so feel free to come here whenever you like…to clear your mind, or just to enjoy yourself." Naruto then flashed a smiled; in return, he was reward with one of her own smiles and a bonus giggle.

Vyoko just listened to Naruto as he talked to her; they ended up posting out and sitting there as Naruto would talk about some stories about his life in Konoha and being a Ninja. Vyoko would also share her own stories as well, but Naruto knew she was holding back as much as possible.

'_**She's smiling more often then when she arrived the first couple days. It's progress, *sigh* I have never felt so strongerly towards a girl before, Sakura couldn't even compare…maybe it's time I give up on Sakura for good…I mean it's obvious she will never give up Sasuke…' **_

"The sun has set should we get going, Naruto?"

'_**Oh I love it when she says my name with her funny cute accent,'**_ Naruto thought to himself. "Sure, let's get back to town."

Naruto lifted Vyoko once again and off he leaped into the light filled city below.

'_**Vyoko hehe, prepare yourself because I "Naruto Uzuimaki" is going to claim you mine!' **_

_**REVIEW  
**_

_**REVIEW  
**_

_**REVIEW  
**_

_**Meoww! ^_~ Looks like Naruto has made up his mind about Vyoko.  
**_

_**But will Sakura ruin, Naruto's plan's with her jealous rage? And with Kabuto on the  
**_

_**loose for Vyoko, seems things are not going to be so simple for her after all.  
**_


End file.
